Golden Time Lover
by MountainHive
Summary: I lied. I did want to say hotel but not for the reason you're thinking of. Just a buffet. Would you say no to that?" he asked.


**Golden Time Lover  
**_by MountainHive._

"I lied. I did want to say hotel but not for the reason you're thinking of. Just a buffet. Would you say _no_ to that?" he asked

* * *

"You are so fucking frustrating. What do you want?" Mikan suddenly snapped up and gave out a glare towards her _now-2 years-boyfriend_ and all she got from him was a smirk and his hand making its way to the side of her shoulders.

"Just a date," the Natsume Hyuuga said and Mikan rolled her eyes.

"There are at least two hundred girls in this campus and you have to ask the only girl in the library that's busy studying - out for a date? You're impossible!" she grunted and brought her eyes back to the book she was reading before her boyfriend started to give several small blows into her ear and caused her fine hairs to stand up as she shivered.

"They are not my girlfriend. My girlfriend _happens_ to be the '_only girl in the library that's busy studying_ ', right?" he quoted her playfully and Mikan just wanted to cry out loud.

"And there before I stepped a foot in the academy ground, I thought you were one intimidating freak. Well, who knows that you would actually turn out to become some weird ass," Mikan huffed and closed her book shut.

She shut her eyes tight for a few mere seconds and opened them again and turned towards her boyfriend. "Well," she started. "Where to go?" she asked and was amazed at how cool her voice sounded.

"I don't know. A ho-"

"Don't you dare try to bring me to a _hotel_," she cut him off and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why don't you let me finish. I wanted to say 'a hotel _wouldn't_ be appropriate," he said but truthfully, he cursed. Yes, he wanted to bring her to a hotel for a buffet, but since she doesn't want to, I can't force her. He smirked inwardly. But…

"So where? If you have no where planned for us to go then, _PLEASE_! Allow me to study. Mid terms is just a month away!" Mikan pleaded. "Unless you don't mind doing some tutoring with me, _A-student,'_ she mocked and started opening the cover of the book again. Natsume quickly slammed the book shut again.

"Studies are out of league right now. No tutoring, I can do those two weeks before the exams. No studying because you _owe_ me a date, remember," he reminded.

'_Oh right,_' she thought to herself. It was because of that day she decided to stay at home and refused greatly to leave the house. That made Natsume pissed and angry for practically a week and that included ignoring Mikan throughout the entire time. Trust me; it was really painful for her though they never stopped bickering at each other constantly to the extent that people call them flirts. Honestly, they are so into each other – so in _love_. Well, anyway, she got back with him after a week, pleading him to talk to her and he made her promise him on one thing which was – _one date with me; I'll choose when_.

Obviously at that time, she would say yes to anything; not anything – the non-insane ones only.

"Fine. So where do you want to go?" she asked again and he gave out a sigh and placed his hand on both sides of Mikan's face. She blushed – madly red; yes!

"I lied. I did want to say hotel but not for the reason you're thinking of. Just a buffet. Would you say _no_ to that?" he asked – his voice sounded tired – and Mikan just nodded with her face all red and she barely even listened to whatever she just said. She just nodded. All she heard was _buffet_ and…and… damn it!

Natsume smirked and removed his hands to put it over her hands instead. "Well, let's go," he said and pulled Mikan up to her feet. He just stared at her with her eyes just staring into his. He snapped a finger in front of her eyes –

_SNAP!!_

…and she woke up immediately. "Oh, what?" she asked awkwardly and blinked.

"Finally awake," he sighed and Mikan just stared; confused. She collected her books and allowed her boyfriend to just bring her to wherever he wanted. Romantic, isn't it? Not as romantic as for how he asked her out for a date though.


End file.
